


Hope

by Dreamsofnever



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/pseuds/Dreamsofnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's thoughts on Ororo. Set in the alternate timeline created in the season four episode, One Man's Worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mechanicaljewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/gifts).



The world didn't exactly end with a bang. It wasn't a whimper either. Logan watched as the sentinels hunted down just about everyone he'd ever loved or cared for. Hell, even the mutants that he hadn't cared for were hunted. Ororo remained. She was something else. He'd always known that, but there was something to fighting for your life alongside someone that bonded you to 'em. She had a ferocity that frequently made him glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of any of her storms. 

No, they didn't use their powers when they fought. There was a flare-up of tempers, a bout of stubbornness, and then hot and heavy make-up sex. Fighting over the little things was a luxury that they couldn't afford, but maybe it maintained their sense of loyalty. Besides, she was gorgeous when she got worked up over something. Not that he'd point that out to her. 

Through the years, Ororo was his constant. She was his hope-his reminder that there was good in the world, and a reason to keep fighting for the chance at better days. They'd never exactly settle down in a house with a picket fence and a few rugrats, but he could certainly fight to give her something more than this.


End file.
